


Nothing To Fear 無所畏懼

by Sayo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler發現了一個讓自己緩和緊張情緒的方法。<br/>Words:約2500字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Fear 無所畏懼

**Author's Note:**

> 註：我又拿Depeche Mode的曲名作篇名了 : P  
> Chandler = 錢德勒  
> Miles = 邁爾斯  
> Kent = 肯特  
> Mansell = 曼爾賽  
> DI = 探長  
> DS = 警探  
> DC = 探員

他們正在進行跟監，通常跟監不能兩人同行，而是三人一組分散地點互相支援監視，除非開車跟監才會兩人同在一台車上，但錢德勒堅持要參與，麥爾斯無法拒絕上司的任性要求，又不想讓沒跟監經驗的年輕探長單獨行動，只好將這次機會當作是在指導後輩，把他帶在身邊，並要求錢德勒在步行時必須距離他五公尺以上。這次跟監是僅有的機會，如果搞砸，他們唯一的線索就斷了，所以他們壓力都處於緊繃狀態，他們跟到一個餐廳附近，嫌犯進去吃晚餐，他們便躲在暗巷裡繼續監視，確定嫌犯看不到他們。

 

「住手。」年長的警探低聲的制止。

邁爾斯突然發現錢德勒居然開始在背後梳理他的頭髮，他很想馬上給年輕探長一拳，但當下情況連大聲咒罵都顯得危險，更何況對方是他上司，他轉過去瞪著上司的同時抓住那隻不安分的手。

「你在幹嘛？」他盡量克制音量。

「我…有點緊張。」年輕的探長像個做錯事被抓到的小孩，卻又想顯得理直氣壯。

「那你幹嘛弄我的頭髮？」

「因為…當我發作時我會重複做同一件事，尤其是看到雜亂的東西就會很想歸回原處。」

「去你的，我的頭髮本來就會亂翹，你弄再久它也不會乖乖的貼在我頭上。」

「我發現到了。」

「那你還弄！」他差點就大聲吼叫出來。

「這種症狀我沒辦法控制。」年輕探長給了他一個相當認真嚴肅的表情。

邁爾斯瞪了錢德勒十秒鐘後，搖搖頭的表示不可置信，便回頭繼續監視，因為一直瞪著身高將近一百九十公分的上司會讓脖子很不舒服，而且現在最重要的是當前任務，沒時間跟這個年輕探長胡鬧。

 

邁爾斯繼續盯著窗戶內的目標，嫌犯很悠哉的在用餐，他透過對講機跟肯特還有曼爾賽報告目前狀況，兩位分別在制高點跟三十米外的路口監視跟待命。才剛關掉對講機，邁爾斯感覺到那隻手又摸到他的頭上。

「我警告過你。」

錢德勒發現有個堅硬的金屬正抵著自己腹部，他立刻抬起雙手，但表情卻是在生氣。

「你居然拿著槍抵著你的上司。」

「那個上司正在干擾我工作。」

「我剛發現你的頭髮有安撫作用。」

「我又不是什麼該死的絨毛玩具！」

「好，我住手，可以把槍放下了嗎？」

「你再亂來就給我滾回辦公室！」

邁爾斯收起槍，轉向目標之處繼續監視，但卻聽到後方傳來焦急的踱步聲，他回過頭看，皺著眉頭深深嘆了口氣。

「停，你給我過來。」

錢德勒乖乖走過去。

「轉過去，然後蹲下來。」

年輕探長雖然一臉疑惑，但還是照做，蹲下沒多就發現自己的後腦勺有雙手溫柔的揉著他的頭，接著拍拍他的背及肩膀。

「我兒子比賽前，我都會這樣做，通常都很有用。」

「嗯。」錢德勒的情緒確實受到安撫，而且他覺得這有用過頭了。

「好多了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「可以繼續工作了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「你是啞了不成？算了，這樣安靜總比你亂來好。」

邁爾斯終於能全力以赴的專心在工作上。這天的情況不錯，他們掌握住更多條線索，離破案又進了一大步。而被安撫的年輕探長在後半段的跟監行動中，乖巧的像條老狗，讓麥爾斯差點忘記他的存在，年長的警探希望自己的上司有從這次經驗學到東西。

 

×××    ×××    ×××

   

今天有政府高層及議員來稽查及開會，整個警局都在忙著接待大人物，而私下有著局長愛將之稱年輕的探長正等著被召喚，官場那套交際場合錢德勒雖然不是沒有經驗，但永遠都無法習慣，尤其是每一次會面好像都能夠對他的將來有著重大影響，他恨不得現在有什麼案子給他們處理，多小都可以，他絕對會把大家都派出去，而不是像現在這樣無所事事，沒有案子對社會大眾是件好事，但對被盯著看的警探跟探員們來說不是件好事，尤其是在年度評鑑時。

邁爾斯看到上司幾乎要把整個辦公室的東西丟光，跟幾個探員交換幾個眼神之後，走到檔案櫃前，阻止他的上司繼續摧殘那些老舊的檔案夾。

「跟大人物開會的不是你，你在緊張什麼？」

「局長要替我引薦。」

「那很好不是嗎？你很快就會離開這裡。」

「或更慘。」

「大人物不好搞？」

「看情形，有適婚年齡的女兒更難搞。」

「有什麼不好，有老婆送上門又能升官。」

「我不想再當他們的棋子。」

「那就拿出自信去對付他們，小子。」邁爾斯說完順手拍了拍年輕探長的背以表示鼓勵。

「你…」

「啥？」

「你可以再做一次嗎？」

「啊？」

「剛剛那個…」

「不行。」當邁爾斯會意過來時馬上斷然拒絕。

「為…」

「你沒發現一堆人正盯著我們看嗎？」拍一次很自然，拍二次就太刻意了。

錢德勒偷偷張望四周，辦公室所有人幾乎都在注意他們，他只好放棄爭取，就在此時，局長派人來找他，看了邁爾斯一眼後，他認命的跟著走出去。

 

在走出辦公室之時，肯特注意到，探長的表情在一瞬間明亮起來，肯特在看到探長的微笑後確定剛剛自己沒有眼花，剛剛邁爾斯警長確實握了一下錢德勒探長的手，雖然快的不著痕跡。

 

×××    ×××    ×××

 

肯特想跟錢德勒探長報告進度，但他走進辦公室時有點驚嚇到，雖然隱約知道探長有強迫症，但是他沒親眼看過，探長很專心的在數圖釘，他思考後決定不要打斷，以免又要重頭數過。

「邁爾斯，老大他…還好吧？」

「他又在數圖釘？」

肯特點點頭，邁爾斯看了一眼探長的辦公室。

「你這是要交給他的？我拿去就好。」

肯特將資料交給警長後回自己的座位繼續處理文件，他假裝沒發現到邁爾斯不是坐在辦公桌前面的桌子，而是將椅子拉到辦公桌後側後坐下。他很慶幸其他人都出外勤了。

 

「這只是小案子，沒必要這樣。」邁爾斯將資料放在錢德勒的桌上後說道。

「上頭要看的是數據，不管是多小的案子，沒有破案就沒有數據。」

「局長又對你說了什麼？」

「你怎麼…」

「除了他我沒看過有誰可以這樣影響你。」

錢德勒拿起萬金油，塗了一次又一次，邁爾斯覺得薄荷味都快將他淹沒。

「對你很失望之類的？」

「差不多。」

邁爾斯伸手，揉了揉年輕人的頭。

「反正沒有誰不讓他失望的，不是嗎？」

錢德勒覺得好多了，邁爾斯的手真的像是有魔力一樣，只要稍微摸個一兩下，他的情緒就能瞬間緩和，緊張或是害怕似乎就這麼被帶走，讓他能夠無所畏懼一般。

「我太糟糕了，居然越來越不能控制這症狀，剛剛肯特好像被我嚇到了。」錢德勒說著說著人幾乎要趴在辦公桌上，麥爾斯習慣性的拍拍他的肩。

「我倒認為你有這症狀很好，雖然發作時機不對時很煩。」

「哪裡好？如果我不解釋大家都會認為我瘋了。」

「有個缺點可以取笑才不會讓你那麼討人厭。」

「我真的那麼討人厭？」

「牛脾氣發作時真的很討人厭，你這渾小子。記得看一下肯特的資料。」

邁爾斯將椅子放回原處，走出辦公室時將門帶上，留下年輕探長一個人在辦公室裡傻笑。

 

肯特很高興自己幫上了忙，探長的心情果然好多了，今天在辦公室看到的事，他絕對不會跟任何人說。

 

END

 

作者碎碎念：肯特真的是乖小孩，探長跟警長要對他好一點啊~~~。

其實這篇我很想取做”摸摸頭時間” : P


End file.
